


IwaOi Smut Time (I know, so creative)

by SugaTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Blindfolds, Edging, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, butt stuff, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, position changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTheCrow/pseuds/SugaTheCrow
Summary: Tooru refuses to take out the trash yet again, and Hajime is fed up.





	IwaOi Smut Time (I know, so creative)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very NSFW and written while I was very angry so there are probably errors all over the place. Please bear with me!

He didn’t really remember what he had done this time, probably refused to do the dishes or take out the trash. Something dumb that could have been avoided with just a little effort. It hadn’t been enough to usually push Hajime over the edge, but today it was. The older of the two men left for work without a word, and Tooru spent his day off like he always did. His feet pulled under his body as he sat on the couch and watched the history channel. That was till Hajime got home later that night. 

As usual he got up to greet the other with a wide grin and a kiss to the cheek which would fluster the shorter of the two. But, it didn’t really go as planned, when he leaned to kiss the other, his shirt was tugged roughly by the collar of his shirt. Before he could protest about the stretching of one of his favorite shirts, Hajime’s lips were pressed to his as if the other knew the other was going to say something. 

Tooru kissed back, figuring Hajime was just a little pent up. No big deal, it wasn’t like he never got anything out of it when his partner was like this. The moment he could tell something was different was when Hajime grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pressing his tongue to the others lips. He was never this eager right off the bat. Tooru made a muffled sound and his lips parted slightly, but Hajime forced it open more with his thumb which had been removed from holding onto Tooru’s shirt and brought up to his chin. 

Hajime pushed Tooru back with his chest, still kissing him as if he moved back his point wouldn’t get across. When Tooru’s back hit the wall, the taller of the two sunk down some, the two coming face-to-face. Hajime’s eyes opened as he panted slightly, Tooru equally as breathless and dazed. 

“Bed now.” Was all Hajime had to say and Tooru was already moving. It was like his feet were moving on his own. He usually had a good grasp on Hajime and what made him tick and listen, what the other liked best and just where to touch him to make him feel good. But the deep rough sound of Hajime’s voice wasn’t the usual ‘We’re gonna have sex and I’m gonna take care of you’ type of voice. It sent a chill up Tooru’s spine. He’d be fine though. He’d switch their positions like he usually did and take back his control over Hajime, all he had to do was smirk and make a few dirty comments to make his sweet Iwa-Chan weak in the knees’s.

Tooru opened his mouth to make some sorta comment about Hajime being eager, but was cut off before the words even started to form on his tongue. “Say one word and I promise you you’ll be walking with a limp for the next three days.” It sounded so cheesy, so generic. Something straight out a porn movie. But no, it was definitely the Hajime right in front of him who always promised to take care of him and keep him safe. The worst part was he looked completely invested in the words that left his lips. It made Tooru gulp. Hajime wasn’t really gonna hurt him. Right? No way, his Iwa-Chan would never do something like that. Oh, was he wrong in the best and worst possible way.

“Take it off, you have ten seconds to start.” Tooru seemed confused by his words, and his immidete reaction was to snap back a witty retort. “Or what, Iwa-Chan?~” “Ten, Nine, Eight.” He started ignoring the others words, which only confused the brunette even more than he already was. “Seven, Six, Five.” He continued, Tooru franticly pulling off his shirt, struggling for another precious two seconds before getting it off. “Four, Three, Two…” He smirked, watching the flustered and confused Tooru. Oikawa tugged his sweat pants down next, just short of the last second. “You weren’t fast enough. You know what that means?” He hummed, moving closer and pushing Tooru onto his back. He grabbed the waistband of Tooru’s briefs and tugged them down, exposing the others half hard dick to the cool air of their bedroom. 

“Now get up.” Iwaizumi said sternly; Tooru sitting up slightly, listening to Hajime’s words, but not how the other wanted him to. “Stand up now.” Hajime practically growled, Tooru clambering to his feet, standing bare in front of Hajime like he was a piece of meat. Hajime just circled him slightly before moving to the bed to sit down on the edge. “I want you across my lap, and if you don’t listen, I promise it’ll be much worse.” Oikawa wasn’t dumb, he could tell exactly what Hajime was planning and didn’t know if he really wanted to do as he was told. “N-No, I refuse.” “How many times do you think it’ll take to get your ass nice and bruised, hmm? If you don’t listen, we’ll find out just how many.” “I-Iwa-Chan, p-please, I don’t know if I ca-“ “Now Tooru.” The brunette gulped once again and took a step closer to Hajime. It was just close enough for Iwaizumi to catch Tooru’s wrist in his hand and tug the younger boy down to where he sat. Hajime used his pure brute strength to get Tooru into a position that he wanted. He could feel Oikawa’s hand tighten around his ankle since that was one of the few things the other could grab in this position. 

Next was Hajime pulling off his tie as Tooru squirmed in his lap, his half hard dick pressing against his work slacks. “H-Hajime, p-please I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it!” “To late now.” He said under his breath, wrapping the slick fabric of his tie around Tooru’s eyes. He tied it tightly, not worried about the wrinkles or creases it would leave. “Make sure you count, maybe if you’re good it won’t be as bad.” Tooru whimpered softly in response. He hadn’t ever done either of these things before. Hajime didn’t even know where all of this was coming from. Maybe Tooru really had just ticked him off past what he could handle. His fingers traced over one of Tooru’s ass cheeks, groping and grabbing at the fleshy pale skin for a moment before moving to bring his hand back down on his skin, leaving a loud smack to echo through the room as well as a red mark across Tooru’s ass. 

Tooru yelped, the tears forming in his eyes almost instantly. “Count Tooru.” “One.” He choked out as instructed. “Good boy, see it’s not that hard.” Hajime murmured softly, almost in a soothing way. Again without warning Hajime brought his hand down; the red mark resembled his hand more so than before. And Hajime loved it. The sound of Oikawa’s voice echoing a shaky, “Two.” after a moment, the red welting mark on the others ass, the way every time his hand came down Tooru’s hardening cock would brush against his thigh. It was perfect and he repeated this action a third, then fourth, ninth, then tenth. Both of Tooru’s ass cheeks were a bright red and the man’s body seemed limper in his hold. “You did so good Tooru…” He said as he brushed his fingers through Tooru’s hair. 

Iwaizumi tugged the other up so the brunette was straddling his lap, blindfold still tightly attached to his face. He could see where tears had wet the fabric and a few dripped down Tooru’s cheek. Hajime wiped them away before moving to put the other onto his back. He wasn’t finished in the least. As Oikawa lay on his back, ankles crossed in anticipation, Hajime tugged off his shirt, painfully slow, he undid each button as he watched Tooru’s naked form squirm on the dark sheets which contrasted his pale skin greatly. 

When his shirt and pants had finally made it off, Hajime pushed Tooru’s legs apart, running a finger from his ass up his thigh, to the joint in his knee, then back down to his hole, avoiding giving the other dick any stimulation yet. A cock ring would have been ideal, but they didn’t have anything like that just lying around. 

Tooru whimpered as all the touches stopped. This kept happening, which was just making it harder to bear what was happening. It wasn’t intentional, just Hajime getting lost in his thoughts of what to do to the other. He eventually gave up his rational thoughts, just letting his body move on its own. Two finger moved to press against Tooru’s hole, and once again the brunette was letting out soft pleas. “P-Please, Hajime, n-no more teasing… I need it. I need you!” “Keep being such a good boy and you’ll get it soon enough.” He murmured as he pushed his fingers in without lube or preparation. Tooru’s mouth fell open and his back arched off the bed at the sudden intrusion of Hajime’s fingers. This wasn’t the usual slow build and he knew Hajime was going to take his time, toying with him as roughly as possible.

Iwaizumi pumped and turned, twisting and thrusting his finger in every way he possibly could; Tooru’s moans and groans edging him closer and closer to his own need to fuck Tooru into the mattress. When he added a third finger, it sounded like Tooru was being fucked the way he was moaning and withering. The way he pushed himself down onto Hajime’s fingers to get more, it was all so overwhelmingly hot, that Hajime gave up fighting his own will. His fingers pulled out with a lewd squelching noise and Tooru’s hole puckered and pulsed as if trying to get filled once more.

Hajime’s boxers came off as quickly as he could manage. He moved to press himself into Tooru, but not before pushing his legs back further, the angle ideal for getting deeper into the taller male. The brunette’s hands scrambled for hold on Hajime’s arms as he pulled Tooru’s legs over his shoulders and rubbed his cock to Tooru’s entrance. He pressed in slowly for the first inch or two before thrusting into him roughly. A groan left him and mingled with Tooru’s sharp gasp. He didn’t move for a moment, sure he was being rough but he didn’t want the other to be really hurt. It didn’t take long for Tooru to adjust either way so he didn’t have to worry as he started to move.

“Y-You stretched so good for me~ you’re so perfectly tight, Tooru… Such a good little cock slut. T-Taking all of me in~” He got out breathily as he started to pick up his pace, the bed springs adding a little bounce to the motion and Tooru’s face flushing a deep red as his head fell back into the sheets. He moaned and groaned and just that alone could have satisfied Hajime. But then Tooru started to say his name, the soft breathy, “H-Hajime, a-aha, p-please, h-ha, Hajime…” leaving the others lips had his head spinning as he pulled out and forced the other onto his stomach. Tooru yelped at the sudden change and emptiness. He looked back at Hajime with pleading desperate eyes. His cock was swollen and red, leaving precum dripping down his stomach and now onto the bed.

Hajime bit his lip, leaning down to kiss at his shoulders and neck, his cock burying itself back into the others ass at the new angle. Iwaizumi made sure to bite; to suck and tug at the skin with his teeth. He wanted to mark him up and make sure the world could see that Tooru was absolutely and utterly owned. It didn’t matter to him that people would question, it didn’t matter that this had started off as a punishment, especially when Tooru moved to start bouncing himself on Hajime’s dick as the thrust, the red of his ass, turning lighter but now swollen from his spanking earlier. 

Hajime moaned a deep full moan that echoed with the sound of skin on skin. The room was hot and the sounds weren’t quieting and neither was the hot, messy sex. Tooru’s cock bounced against his stomach, and he reached to pump himself before Hajime grabbed his hair, murmuring a breathy, “Don’t you dare.” Tooru whimpered in response, grinding back as Hajime thrust forward rather roughly. Hajime continued to pull at his hair when a rather rough movement made Tooru cry out in pleasure. His ass tightened around him and Hajime had to stop his movements to keep himself from cumming. He again shifted and tugged Tooru into a new position on his side where Hajime could get quick deep thrusts into the other. 

This again had the two moaning and panting in unison. The heat only got less bearable and both of their cocks dripped in an attempt to get the men to release. Hajime refused to cum just yet though, wanting to edge Tooru over and over, to watch him beg and plead as he gripped onto the dark sheet, his needy cock begging for just a little more; just enough to get him over the edge. Hajime wasn’t giving it to him though. “Please, p-please pl-please…” Tooru begged, “L-Let me cum please…” He moaned out shakily, the sweat making him feel sticky and gross. 

As Hajime’s own orgasm started to build, his hand dropped down to Tooru’s cock and began to stroke quickly, the blindfold still adding a nice touch of purple to the other wearing nothing else besides the makeshift blindfold. “Y-Yes, yes, yes…” Tooru chanted, bucking his hips into Hajime’s hand. “S-So good, yes H-Hajime~” He moaned out, Hajimes eyes squeezing shut tightly as a few more sloppy thrusts brushed against Tooru’s sweet spot, pushing them both over the edge with loud noises of pleasure. ”F-Fuck… T-Tooru…” Hajime groaned out as Tooru’s mouth fell open once more and a few moans slipped out. 

Tooru panted heavily as Hajime began to pull out with a low groan. He felt gross, and he could tell by the way Tooru looked that they both needed to bathe and clean up. But for now Hajime just let himself collapse next to Tooru in the bed. He held the other boy close, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he undid the blindfold. “Take out the trash like I ask next time…” Was Hajime’s closing remark to it all, his eyes slipping shut as Tooru made a soft grunting noise and pushed closer. They could shower later.


End file.
